Pukies
Pukies '''or '''Pookshits '''are autistic people who roleplay as stupid and retarded idiots mimicking babies in Club Penguin and they are '''ALWAYS CRINGY AND EVIL, ALL OF THEM! They are usually seen in the Pet Shop saying things like "pwease pwick mwe!" and acting cute, which led them to be kicked out of the Pet Shop most of the time. Almost all Pookies wear the color yellow, and they have their own catchphrases too! They are attention seekers, all the same. Some Pookies however are more than evil than normals, always wanting drama (they are called divas, another level of Pookies). All of them are spamming annoying quotes. Pookies were usually found on servers with 3-5 bars. They can be found on the Ultimate Safe Chat servers. Some Pookies are male but many are not picked since mumus are sexist. They all talk Pukiese, their language. In general, Pookies are commonly known as mocking real life orphans and to use inappropriate language in roleplays such as violence, racism, sexual content, feminism, sexism and homophobia slurs. Pookie Ages Well, humans are not the only one to age! Pookies can age too but dies really fast. A pookie normally ages through 0 to -1937825 since they are retarded. How to kill Pookies: * Ignore and report them. They will be ban forever. * Never go on a different server: always kill the pookies! * Contact a Agent Hater, they can kill them! * If you are an Agent Hater, Kill them. Due to the updated EPF HQ, you can also throw them in prison, beating them to death. * If you find out your Pookie is a cringier one, tell a moderator and admin! * Cut their veins, its funny to see them suffering! * Check the chat log to see what they have been saying. If they are being cringy kill them. * Go on a fake BRB to trap the Pookies! * Grab 5 to 10 Pookies, then kill them all! * Eyegouging the Pukies is also good. What they really do: * Pookies get adopted in the pet shop, for it gets people to pay less attention to the puffles. ** They are also attention whores who only create drama. * All of the Pookies are a huge mockery to orphans, for mostly being rich and having nice clothes before getting adopted. * When someone chooses a pookie they sometimes twirl the pookie and they say "weeee" (in-game, the Pookie twirl around of the one who picked the Pookie) but they can hit others on purposes. So those idiots are killed after. * Because many Pookies are loving preps, many fuse with them to become Prepkie or Prep Juniors, both are cringe. * Pookies always report other for nothing, resulting in ban. * Because they always accuse someone, resulting into a fight. * Pookie Tummies are unacceptable since they are related to childbirth, which is not allowed on CP. * Many people who are Pookies will bully the others in real life. * Pookies are very annoying, not cute and calm like every idiots think about that. * Pookies don't speak properly, Pookie language is cancerous very cancerous but also stupid and many Pookies benefits on their language: they will use swearing in their words so they won't be reported. * All of them can commit suicide in roleplay (but most of them are gone forever) and always mock the real life suicide. * All Pookies lag servers in the past, mostly Blizzard. ** Due to that, the Pet Shop was lagging like hell and no one could buy a Puffle. ** Most servers have crashed on original Club Penguin because of Pookies. ** Many Pookies have invaded igloos of others, even non-role playing people. The Pookies where killed due to that. * They always block entrance for drama and annoying others. * All Pookies but also retarded mumus are sexist: they don't like fathers and brothers, even grand-dads! Some allow males in their roleplay. * Because all of them are racist and some have spam racists quotes. ** They even spam sexual content like sukkks big juicy cwoooks! * They are all cancerous in the end.